Pressing Matters
by Tesmoname
Summary: IY:YYH: It never ended. Not for her at least. The defeat of Naraku? That was only the beginning. And for him? Well let's just say for him it was never a 'happy birthday.'
1. The First Walls Tumble

AN: Sigh This is a multi chapter thing-a very few chapter thing with very long chapter things. Partially dedicated to the Yahoo/MSN Group Kagome Ultimate Bachellorette, who has just broken the 100 members mark (I think). Really I have no idea what is possessing me to write this. Especially when I doubt it will turn out to be any good. I guess I am just upset that this crossover and pairing has died down. Ah well, here is my meager shot to contribute to a wonderful pairing. Enjoy and review if you like. Also, if anyone would like to promote this pairing (meaning you have a fic with it in it) then e-mail me and I will post you fic or a link to your fic in my new group-Shard Hunters and Spirit Detectives. It is a yahoo group and is still in the birthing process.

NOTICE: For those who have reviewed This Time Imperfect' I am working on that fic. The chapter is taking a while to get put forth-whereas this one was like BAM! So take a moment to breath. I will update.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any recognizable character.

Dedication: For… KUB. And for those who left me the best reviews I have ever read on A Single Spark (kagsess. Thank you.

- - - - - - -

Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter One:

The First Walls Tumble

by: Tesmoname

- - - - - - -

_**She was almost desperate enough to cry**_

_**but then he would hate her-**_

_**she was almost weak enough to die**_

_**but then who would save her?**_

_**And he was almost too far gone to see**_

_**but then her touch he would miss-**_

_**still he didn't know if he could sacrifice eternity**_

_**for the flickering euphoria of one more kiss.**_

- - - -

She was positive that it wasn't supposed to hurt as much as it did. Almost certain that what she felt around her was some sort of hallucination, something conjured from the depths of her mind. Sent to plague her as a sick joke from above, though pain like this most assuredly came from the depths of hell.

And yet, never before had she ever imagined that death would feel like this-as if her skin was splitting ever so slowly. Stretching and cracking almost meticulously, attempting to encompass the terrible evil that she was killing on the inside.

Once upon a time ago, when the Final Confrontation had seemed to be little more than a nagging sense of foreshadowing, Kagome had mused with her Buddhist companion about life, and inadvertently death. "I wonder how it will feel…" She had murmured, more to herself than him, but her statement was thought over, and answered with one of his own.

"Let us not worry over such morbid topics ne? I can think of plenty _other_ things that I would rather be doing…"

A smack had resonated throughout the forest.

And now, in the throes of fire, Kagome weakly tried to grip the fleeing memory-the sensations of feeling safe and secure amongst her friends. After all-wasn't she doing this for them? Still, it was too much to ask of her mind, and so Kagome Higurashi finally turned all of her attention to the task at hand.

Killing herself.

It was writhing, sharp angles and rough edges bumping and scraping up her insides, biting into the soft flesh and sinewy muscles. But those sensations barely registered to her. For at that moment, Kagome was attempting to snuff out the evil that was burning inside of her-turning her own purification powers on herself. It was maddening. At first there had been no pain-but as the aura of the spawn within her continued to grow and gnash out, her powers had immediately begun suffocating the creature, as well as herself-for Naraku had wrapped himself, and warped her essence.

Tainting her.

Ironically Kagome realized that this was how it felt to be a normal human, one that was selfish, greedy, demanding, murderous, malicious, and now… Evil.

Evil, the one word that alone could encompass the very essence of the demon she battled with now. For only one such as he could have devised such a plot… None but he could have picked such a battle ground.

For no one would have imagined that the Final Confrontation would take place within Kagome's womb.

It had been in the midst of a battle with Naraku's most recent incarnates, when suddenly…

_It ran towards her, claws outstretched and murder in its eyes. But she was not afraid anymore, she could handle this on her own-or at the very least hold it off until Inuyasha or the others could come and help her._

_Determination in her stance Kagome clutched tight to the glaive she had picked up from one of the soldiers at her feet. She sent her purification into the weapon, like Keade had taught her to. And readied herself to ward off the demon._

_Shippo cheered her on from behind the side lines, knowing he would hinder more than help._

_Go mama!'_

_How could she be afraid for_ **_herself_** _with such encouragement?_

_And so Kagome faced the oncoming incarnate, fully expecting a head on attack._

_She had not expected it to fall a few feet short, and then lash at her with a barbed whip, still it managed to only grace her abdomen before she lurched backwards, her stance never failing._

_She only got worried when she felt Naraku's presence from within the grinning creature. She quickly traded the glaive for her more adequate bow and arrows, taking aim at where she felt the presence._

_But it was too late._

_It leaped at her, a seed, an egg, something small and infused with him. It leaped at her and imbedded itself into her open wound._

_INUYASHA!' The scream was not her own, it was her child's. For at the moment…_

Kagome was in too much pain to scream.

But she had to push herself just a little bit more. If she could just ignore the whispers of maliciousness that radiated from Naraku, and focus on saving the lives of her friends then…

_I could end this.'_ She thought to herself. _End all of the pain and suffering. No more death and destruction. They will be able to live their lives…'_

"Even if you must die?"

"Even if you must sacrifice your own happiness for theirs?"

"How far are you willing to go for some people who, after the battle, you would never have seen again?"

Naraku was there, within her-testing her mettle.

"How much pain and suffering will you put yourself through for those who don't even appreciate you? For you **will** suffer little miko."

Kagome gathered herself, drawing upon the love that she held for her friends-and the hopes she had for all of them.

_Inuyasha and Kikyo must live long and healthy and find solace with one another! Miroku and Sango must have all the children she can bare! And Shippo must grow up to see the world…'_

"You will **suffer greatly** miko! Death will not offer you the Eden you seek!" There seemed to be an edge of desperation to his voice and to the damage he was urgently inflicting upon her dying body. It seemed that his plan had backfired upon him. He had fully expected to ensnare the miko known as Kagome, and use her body as his own. The resistance she offered wasn't supposed to be such a great obstacle. And yet…

"There will be no peace for you!"

But his words were lost upon the time traveler. For she merely smiled grimily, a smile that tortured her gathered companions before she muttered vehemently…

"So be it."

- - - -

The Shikon lay before them, utterly complete and pure.

It sat heavily upon a pale and cold chest, nearly hidden amongst the grimy wrappings that criss-crossed the body.

Three companions sat in stunned silence, attempting to understand exactly what had happened. All of them failed to do so of course, but that was not much of consequence to them. They had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Ka-go-mmee!" Shippo was sobbing over the woman he had taken to calling his mother, dreading that she was about to end up like his previous parents. "Oh wake up mama!" His face contorted as a sob shuddered its way through him, "wake up." He finished weakly, allowing his hands to fall away from her pale and cold cheeks.

"We-we have to get Kagome-san to a healer immediately." Miroku said wearily, his eyes unfocussed as they ran over the scene that had played before them.

_Her chest tore open, her skin replaced with glowing light._

_And finally she screamed…_

Shuddering the monk allowed his mind to shy away from the gruesome images, opting instead for common sense. "A healer. Now." He repeated to his equally fazed friends.

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed a couple of times in his vain attempt to gather his wits about him enough to assemble something with the visage of a coherent sentence.

"I-

"Who could save her now Miroku!" Sango's eyes were narrowed, and tears fell freely down her face. "There is barely breath in her body! Kago-**she** is nearly dead…" Her body shook horribly. It felt as if her world was once again falling apart. "Gods she is dead."

Inuyasha felt the same, even with his enhanced senses, he could barely detect the life inside of his best friend. "What can we do?"

Shippo was shaking again, but not out of sorrow. The kitsune was quite livid, his blood was burning in his veins, and he wanted nothing more than to bite every single one of them!

But Miroku was the voice of reasoning. "Kagome is alive! We must help her in any way we can. Do you really want to look back upon this day and worry for the rest of your life… What if?' What if we took Kagome to a healer and she lived? What if…"

Sango had her elbows propped on her thighs, her hands holding her head wearily. "Who Miroku? Who would have the power to undo the damage that Naraku has done to her?"

Miroku shook his head, returning his gaze to his sickly white hands that were damp with sweat, he stared at them both-reveling in the absence of the kazana. "I don't know who." He began, "but I owe her too much to just sit here and let her die. And you do too."

The silence hung over the field for what seemed to be an eternity before Shippo yelped. "I know who!"

They all turned to him in surprise, a thin thread of hope in their eyes. "Who?" It was in unison.

"Well… The Ice Demons."

- - - - - - -

_It is almost your 500th_ _birthday.'_

There was no response.

_Anything in particular that you wish me to procure for you? I do believe that it is human custom to give gifts to another on this occasion.'_

Hiei growled, _And when have I ever deigned human customs fit for…_'

Kurama patiently waited for the fire and ice apparition to finish his sentence, despite the fact that he knew it would be a derogatory ending.

… _Anything?'_ He finished, his monotonous voice holding merely an iota of morbid humor.

But Kurama had him now, being what one could consider a friend' to the stoic demon had allowed him to find Hiei's one weakness for human kind.

_I rather thought you liked pocky and sweets myself… Wouldn't you say that is a rather pleasant human invention?'_

Hn.' Was his response to the kitsune's attempt at cornering him into appraising the ningen race. Besides, he secretly believed that it had been a youkai invention in the first place.

_Some human probably stole the idea.'_ This he thought to himself, having no desire to re-initiate the former conversation. Instead he turned his thoughts over to the fact that the avatar had been so kind as to mention to him.

It would be his birthday before the month was out.

Not that it mattered or anything, he doubted that anyone besides Kurama knew of such a thing. He could actually imagine that dumb ass spirit detective to gape and gawk at such information before saying, Someone gave _birth_ to you!'

A comment, which of course, would cost the moron his life.

Hiei's pedigree was not a topic that he would allow to be open for discussion.

But his mind had latched onto the upsetting thoughts, and refused to cease tormenting him. And as irritating as it was, he decided that perhaps now would be a good time for and introverted get-away.

Kurama looked over at the window-sill only to find that his friend had disappeared into the night. Somewhat dejectedly the kitsune avatar went to close the window, but not before Youko got in one last bite.

_That man, seriously needs to get laid.'_

The window shut closed with an audible SNAP.

- - - - - - -

It had taken much persuading, and many, many bribes in order to acquire a guide to take the group into the lands of the Ice Demons. And it had taken even more bribes, and much more begging before they managed to gain effective transportation.

Lucky for them however, the deal had come in one complete package, one that was rather nicely wrapped as well.

Lord Sesshomaru.

Said lord had not relished the idea of being the beast of burden for the dying miko. And neither had Inuyasha. However, as Fate would have it, no one in the immediate vicinity other than himself had the knowledge of where these lands lay. And only he had access to even speedier transportation.

Still, had it not been for the human child who had traveled with him, Sesshomaru would most certainly not be taking the female anywhere. The two of them had never been on good terms when it came to anything other then Rin herself.

And it had been Rin who finally convinced her lord to.. Save the pretty lady like you did Rin!' Yet seeing as how the miko had a rather annoying penchant for living, Sesshomaru could not wield the Tensusaiga for her. And much to his disgruntlement, none in the group would simply allow him to kill her.

After all, there were just some things they could not do.

But if she died during the journey there-then he had better use his sword in order to save her life.

Although personally he was already creating the story of her unfortunate demise at the end of a particularly nasty fall…

But lying in such a manner was beneath him…

And he had nothing better to do.

Thus Sesshomaru found himself on the precarious journey to reach the lands of the Kooromie. It had been two days since he had set out on his cloud of jyaki, and he was quickly growing impatient as they drew nearer and nearer to their destination.

_Four hours.'_ It would be four hours until they reached the lands of the famed ice people, renowned for their skills in healing. Only four hours until he could be rid of the human.

But even Sesshomaru had to grudgingly admit that for a human, she was damnably strong willed. Despite the often frigid temperature, strong winds, and infectious wounds, the girl failed to just _die._

Commendable as that talent may have been, she was earning no brownie points with the frigid taiyoukai.

A sigh escaped the lord, something that was barely discernable from the whispers of the wind as it flowed through his hair.

_Three hours and fifty seven minutes…'_

- - - - - - -

The woman placed a pale and cold hand, upon a snow white and freezing brow.

_This woman will not live long…'_ She thought to herself with tangible sorrow, for she could feel the purity that radiated outwards from the human girl in comforting waves. _There may not be much that I can do for her.'_

Still, she had to try-if only to attempt to soothe the guilt that had been a part of her for over 300 years.

That and the fact that this girl was simply an anomaly. Though anomalies were hardly simple. For here was this ningen female, _Kagome Higurashi,'_ she reminded herself, who clutched within her stiff fingers the Jewel of Four Souls.

And in her hands (and her hands alone, as the Demon Lord had been so kind as to point out to her) the Shikon shone with a radiant glow, proof positive that this girl was to be the Keeper.

_But I must try to save her life. For obviously there is much left for this woman to do.'_

And so the ice apparition began to mend to broken body of Kagome Higurashi, noticing all the while-that the Shikon sank ever-so-slowly into its' Guardians body.

- - - - - - -

Weeks, it had been many many days since Kagome had been distributed on the Ice Demons doorstep'. And finally she was healed.

As was the Sacred Jewel.

The woman, demon really, who had been taking care of her was called Mizaki, and the little girl who helped her was named Yukina. It had been many long weeks that she had stayed for within their house-hold, them taking care of her broken body. There had been a few minor set backs-including random demons attempting to abduct and devour Mizaki's patient, during which Kagome would attempt to leave her host. She didn't like the idea of being a burden to anyone.

"Nonsense Kagome-san!" Mizaki had softly reprimanded her after one such incident. "It is a pleasure. We do not get very many visitors here in the mountains."

Kagome frowned, "but you must have people, demons too, lined up at your door to be healed!"

The ice demoness nodded and brushed a rogue strand of blue hair away from her face, before tucking it behind a dainty ear. "Well, perhaps-

"And you have to have guys just falling over each other to get a glimpse of you!" The raven haired miko sat up in her silken bed, marveling once again at the ethereal beauty of her care-taker. "Really! I just bet you have a dozen or so suitors knocking at your-

A shadow passed over Mizaki's face, followed quickly by a pained and guarded look. It was gone almost as soon as it had arrived, but Kagome was good at reading people, and she knew immediately that she had gone too far. "Sorry." She whispered quietly, angry at herself for being so rude to the person who had been caring for her.

She dug her fingers into the rich fabric before murmuring, "I think I should be going soon-like it or not it isn't safe for me to stay here much longer."

Mizaki couldn't know that when Kagome said it isn't safe for me to stay here…' she was referring to all of the Feudal Era. There were just too many greedy demons, and humans, who were willing to risk it all for the jewel that had fused itself with her heart.

"I-I understand Kagome-san." And with that the ice apparition began to exit the hut.

"Wait!" Kagome called out, her hand outstretched. Mizaki turned around curiously, and Kagome was at a loss for words. "I-ah, well that is… I just wanted to say…" Mizaki's red eyes bore into her own before Kagome sighed wearily and said, "thank you."

Mizaki nodded once, and then left the time traveler twisting anxiously within the sheets.

- - - - - - -

_Dumb ass.'_

That single pro-noun revebrated throughout Hiei's mind as he watched his fellow detectives scramble over one another in an attempt to gain control over the remote control.

"It's MINE Kuwa-baka!"

"Not on your second life Urameshi!" The tall red head retorted as he began to pry away Yuusuke's limbs from his own. "Now get off!"

"Really boys. Do you two have to make us out to be idiots?" Botan inquired from behind the shelter of her irion-like oar, she was having a hell of a time restraining the laughter that threatened to break out at the sight. But it wasn't the two boys that had captured her interest, and for once it wasn't the tantalizing kitsune that held her focus.

It was Koenma.

The child-size ruler was blue in the face. His eyes were not discernable from behind the swollen red-ness of his cheeks, and his minature fists beat upon his desk in a toddler-like tantrum.

"That is not a TOY you buffoons!" He cried, throwing random objects at his detective's head with astounding accuracy. "This remote," he held up high the slim plastic appendage that Kurama had idly tossed him, "allows me to view the lives of any mortal being on this planet-in widescreen of course!"

"I always knew he was a pedifile." Kuwabara murmured to his team leader, Yuusuke.

"Of course, why else would he retain such a form?" Was his response.

Both comments, of course, lead the two to find themselves huddled together in a rather dark, cold, and slimy predicament.

"Urameshi! Get your hand off of my leg."

"My hand isn't on your leg you dumb fuck!"

"Then what is-

- - - - - - -

Kurama sighed, "Was that really necessary?" He asked the Prince of the Makai, tossing his head towards the two rocking spirit detectives, "they are completely useless to you now."

It was true, at the moment, the two boys who had insulted Koenma sat traumatized upon the lush carpeted floor. Both murmuring, "no, no, I refuse…"

_Let the child have his fun._' Hiei whispered within the red headed fox's mind.

Kurama sighed, _You are too happy to be sharing their pain Hiei.'_

The hybrid demon just "Hned" before continuing to snicker at the fate of his foolish companions.

"Okay now Yuusuke snap out of it!" Koenma yelled, watching with perverse pleasure as his two most prized sorta' humans shed away the brief hallucination.

"I assume you two have composed yourselves?" He inquired haughtily.

"What the FUCK did you do that for shrimpy?" Kuwabara yelled angrily. _So dark, so cold…'_

Yuusuke however, just kept his mouth shut.

Koenma smirked before clearing his throat, "Ahem, yes. Now that you are all _here_ I suppose you wish to know under what circumstances?"

"Your guess would be correct sir." Kurama replied quietly. He had no wish to stay longer than was absolutely necessary.

"Well than. If you must know, it is regarding you Hiei."

Hiei had been standing off in the shadows of a dimly lit corner. The darkness helped him blend away from the ruckus, and in all outward appearances he seemed to be sleeping. However, each of the men in the room knew differently. Each knew that if just one of them breathed the wrong way, then there was a good chance the hybrid's katana would become unsheathed.

A very, very bad thing indeed.

And so, when Koenma mentioned that the mission at hand involved the testy demon-every individual in the vicinity held their breath. Waiting timidly for his response.

The shadows that Hiei cloaked himself in did nothing to hide the intensity of his crimson gaze, "And?" It was a typical Hiei response. Monosyllabic, and straight to the point.

The Prince grimaced, "yes well-it concerns your birthday. You see, I received a notation that in a few days you would be 500 some odd years old, and well frankly-according to the document, this would be your-

"I know exactly what it would be." Hiei cut him off and emerged from the clinging darkness of the corner, "and you would do well to mind your own business."

"Now see here Hiei! According to this letter-in a few days you will become a major threat to everyone!" Koenma was standing on his desk now, pacing, and knocking aside important papers.

"Shrimpy? I had no idea it was your birthday-so don't expect anything from me!"

Now the fire and ice apparition was pissed. "Fine. All of you-stay out of my business." He held forth his blade ominously before taking off into the depths of the Makai, probably to find a horde of demons to slaughter and take the tension off of his shoulders.

Kurama tore his eyes away from the path his friend had just taken, "That was not wise Koenma. To go prying into Hiei's private life."

The child ruler groaned in frustration and jumped up and down on his desk. "Ohhh! You just don't get it do you? None of you get it!"

Koenma snatched up the remote for the life-viewing television and flipped it to some strange channel. "Hiei is a mix of youkai. To be more exact he is a mix of polar opposite elements. Fire and ice-

"I thought fire and water were opposites." Kuwabara stated.

"Close enough you moron! But that is not the point, the point is that his inner youkai will fight with each other. Ever demon has one night were they allow their blood beast to consume them. But this lack of control is usually harmless. But again, his inner youkai will fight with one another and he will be more prone to becoming a homicidal lunatic… Again!"

Yuusuke rolled his eyes, "Really? That just doesn't sound quite right. Because in case you haven't noticed-Hiei isn't the sort of guy to… Well maybe, but I don't think he would just up and destroy the world."

Koenma sighed, "I don't know exactly. But I know that we are all royally screwed if he kills that girl." He pointed to the current channel the spy' t.v. was tuned to. A girl was portrayed dimly, she wore a green and white school outfit, yet her face was cast in shadow. They all looked at him strangely-one thought running through their minds.

_Yeah right-like Hiei would loose it over a girl_.'

"You don't understand!" Koenma cried yet again when he saw the look in their eyes.

This time it was Kurama who growled low and warningly, the sound barely past his lips. "Then make us understand."

The Prince of the Makai frowned at the underlying threat. "It has to do with the prophecy that was created… I don't know, about 500 years ago. This prophecy was created by Hiei's mother. The only problem is-it isn't quite a prophecy, it is more like a-like a."

"Like a what little man? Spit it the fuck out-you are starting to get on my nerves." And to prove his point, Yuusuke began to crack his knuckles in anticipation.

Koenma gulped, "Ah yes well, it was more like a promise of sorts. A promise to Hiei. And the only problem is that I _know_ that Hiei would kill this girl… and then the world would come to an end…"

"Listen, Koenma sir. What prophecy-or-promise." Botan looked around. "What? Was I really the only one who was curious? Fine fine! What about that girl? What does she have to do with all of this."

"No, I do want to know about this so called promise." Yuusuke was glowering along with his other companions. "Does Hiei know about it?"

"Well. No."

"Then what is the fucking malfunction?"

Koenma angrily threw his hat away from him, not caring that it had smacked right into Botan. He didn't care-but Kurama did, and he growled once again.

"The fucking malfunction.' Yuusuke, is that he could still kill this girl! The ice youkai Mizaki prophesized that the flame born in the ice would… Oh Fates be damned!" He dove behind his desk and reemerged with a crumpling scroll.

"She said… Once the war of his elements begins, man will tremble around him. And down will come the walls to which he has been bound. Fire will not melt the ice that surrounds him. Unless a light for him can be found."

Kuwabara grimaced, "and you are sure that shorty isn't just having his period?"

Kurama snorted from his position in the room, "I highly doubt that Kazuma. And yet, it does seem that you are raising an alarm for seemingly no reason whatsoever. Besides, Hiei's birthday is not until the end of the week. I promise that he will do nothing to harm anyone then."

- - - - - - -

"…Kagome do not leave just yet." Mizaki whispered to the girl. But then again, to Kagome, it seemed as if none of these people ever spoke above the softest possible exhale of breath. It was really quite irritating since one had to strain the ears to hear the inaudible words over the screaming of the mountain winds. "There are things that I would like to speak to you about before you leave."

"Sure thing!" Kagome responded with a brilliant smile, willing to do anything for the demoness that had taken her in under her wing.

Also, if she followed Mizaki into her hut-then she could escape the frigid temperatures of the outdoors. Though to be truthful, the temperatures on the inside were not much of an improvement.

All the same, she stomped through the rising snow back into the house that had become her icy home over the past 4 weeks. _Just a few more days and I will be back in my own time! The modern era-with its nice hot water, thick sheets, a real bed, with hot cocoa…_

"Kagome…" The demoness's soft voice effectively broke through the modern day miko's daydream, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry-I was just thinking about home." She said in apology for her lack of attention.

Mizaki nodded, "Would you tell some about where you come from?"

It was a simple question, one that a host would be allowed to ask-and so Mizaki was surprised at the hesitant look on Kagome's face. Kagome in turn, was battling with herself over whether or not she should tell this woman…

"Kagome-san, you do not have t-

"Actually. I am not even from this time period." The sentence was barely spoken above her breath, and Kagome almost hoped that the ice apparition wouldn't believe her.

"I live almost 500 years in the future, 450 years to be exact. I am able to cross the paths of time and venture here, in the Feudal Era-as my time has come to call it."

Mizaki's crimson eyes were wide in shock and confusion. "I-I see. Then, do you think that the Shikon no Tama will be safe here-er-there? Then?"

Kagome giggled at Mizaki's lack of proper pronouns. "Yeah, I think so. After all, you did fuse it to my heart right? So now it is a part of me, and I can take care of it is my time. I mean, there aren't that many youkai were I come from."

"I see." Was all that was offered in response. And for what seemed like an eternity Mizaki merely sat before her, sipping her chamomile tea. Kagome began to fidgit in what was becoming a one-sided uncomfortable silence.

"Uh well, oh! Didn't you want to speak with me about something?" She exclaimed happily-relieved that she had found a topic of conversation.

"Yes-but I believe that at the moment my topic of conversation is changed."

The young girl's intrest was piqued, "Why's that?"

Shard red eyes collided with glacier blue, "because I doubt that my son will be in your future. Therefore I don't think that you have anything to worry about."

_I didn't know she had a son. Is she hinting that he might be a threat to me in this time? Well that just sucks._'

"Alright then. I think that that is Sesshomaru out there." It was true-she could feel his aura spiking in frustration, after all-she was tardy.

"I have to go, thank you Mizaki for everything."

The ice demon smiled genially, "It was no trouble dear… Please take care of yourself."

"I will! Bye, and bye Yukina!" Kagome called back behind her before dashind out of the hut and into Sesshomaru. "Eheh, sorry! Didn't see you there."

The inu youkai merely glanced down at her nonplussed before sniffing the air and going very still. "Well well miko, it seems that we have quite a few things to discuss…"

Kagome sighed, it was going to be a long ride back… _I think that it is about 4 hours…'_

- - - - - - -

Koenma wanted to cry. It was all he could do to not throw himself onto the floor and protest that his life was about to become a living hell. But he had strength enough to restrain himself from such a juvenile action. Instead he allowed himself a moment to walk discreetly into a corner and slammed his head into the wall. Afterwards he did allow himself that infantile cry.

Botan winced from her opposite corner, rubbing her own head in sympathy. "Sir?" She tentatively called out as she wrapped a slender hand around her oar. But the child demi god ignored her and continued to cry. "Sir!" She yelled again after she felt her ears would fall off from the sheer magnitude of the wail. It wasn't usual for the ruler to act this way, despite his outer appearance Koenma was usually cool and collected about such crisis.

But then again neither of them had ever thought that they would see this day come. Yes, it had nearly happened a dozen times, and yes they had had some very close calls. But every time, every single time, the threat had been swept aside into nothing. He had never actually thought that **this** would happen!

"SIR!" Botan screamed loudly as the fortress began to shake again, sending dirt and debris onto the floor and into her sky blue hair. Her cotton candy pink eyes widened as her boss began racing around the room to collect all sorts of files and folders.

"Well don't just stand their Botan! Help me!" He cried desperately when his hands became full. "Quick! Grab the sub-space pocket in my drawer!" The room was shaking violently now and he could almost feel the floor beneath him roll. "Hurry!" He shouted frantically from behind his stack of files.

The Ferry girl snatched the papers form his tiny grasp and shoved them into the bottomless yellow back pack that hung from her shaking fingertips. "Is this all?" She questioned loudly over the roar of turmoil that was ensuing through the Makai. She barely had time to register the way his over large hat swayed from side to side in negation before letting out a strangled sound as he ran off towards the vaults. "Koenma!"

"We have to get the artifacts Botan!" He shrieked in reply as he dodged a large desk that was projected across the room he was traversing. _Damnit, I wish I had Hiei's speed right now!_ He thought grimly as he reached the large and shielded vaults.

_Shit shit shit!_ Koenma wanted to pull out his hair when he realized how impossible it would be to get through the barriers without one of the god's help. . .

"Need a hand Junior?" A mocking voice inquired from its position next to him. Koenma growled at the Trickster, the one god he did not want to see at the moment.

"You know damn well that I need your help to open this door." He said at the kitsune god who was glancing at him mirthfully, "Open it up!"

The russet haired and impossibly handsome specimen of a diety sighed in resignation, "As much as I hate to admit it…"

"Shippou-

"I really must open this door for you."

They stared at each other for a pregnant moment before turning towards the vault in unison. There was a flurry of hand movements from Koenma before he spoke the password he needed to give.

As soon as the words left his tight lips a blazing insignia appeared on the vault, the diameter of which was almost a head longer than the Trickster. Said god stepped up towards the now dull seal before he lifted a clawed finger covered and shielded in his youki. His sea green eyes narrowed as his finger made an electrical contact with the seal. His defined jaw clenched against the unpleasant sensations that swam through his body as he forced himself to continue the painstakingly slow process of writing out the ritual words that would grant them access to the artifacts and files that were hidden behind the vault doors.

As his fingers traced the ancient words across the seal, the structure of the building began to crumble, causing Botan to shriek in fright. Shippou didn't spare her a glance as he yelled out tersely, "Get out of here! Get those to your pets before this thing falls down on top of you." Koenma nodded assent as he shifted from foot to foot anxiously awaiting for the lengthy process to be done and over with.

Botan hesitated for a second before flipping into the air with an amazing show of skill as she sped off on her oar, leaving the two behind. It wasn't long after that the Trickster yelled, "Fuck this!" He yanked his hand away from the door and proceded to blast it open with a good deal of ki, leaving him almost tapped out.

Koenma didn't even protest to the condition on the vault before dashing into the room and throwing everything he could into the identical yellow back pack that the kitsune had provided him. _This thing is the only good thing that has come from that god._ He thought absently, _But why did he have to make it yellow?_ When he felt it was too dangerous to continue on he closed the bag and sprinted out of the room, not surprised to see the god gone. He made a beeline for the gapping hole in the ground before running through it and freefalling towards the Nigenkai.

_How did this happen?_

From somewhere above the falling ruler a kitsune god was chewing on his lip unhappily and ecstatically. This is what he had been waiting for for half a millennia! This had to be the sign that she was on her way through! At the same time he hoped reverently that it wasn't true, that this was just another horrible Armageddon that occurred every couple of decades. Because if this truly was her foretold entrance then she was going to be the most hunted creature in all of the Makai, or Nigenkai, or—well she would be the most hunted thing in all three worlds! And he had no way of protecting her…

_Sesshomaru is gonna fucking kill me_.

- - - - - - -

_Sometimes I think that this thing has a mind of it's own. Which I guess it does, several. At least I know it has a soul. Well I think that perhaps that soul should have a body to! So I can ask it what it did to my own time. I know that did something to my home before it merged with me completely… But what?'_

Kagome sighed and glanced up at the domineering inu who was still giving her that blank look. _He thinks I am crazy_ _and talking to myself'_ She thought to herself as she once again fingered the hallow of her throat and the vile that hung was nestled there.

"Do you understand what you are implying miko?" Sesshomaru demanded, he never asked or requested anything. He expected her to know the honest answers, nothing else would do for nothing else would be perfect.

She laughed silently at the thought that the inuyoukai would have a perfection complex. The amusement must have shown on her face because she earned herself a glare from the demon across from her.

She was surrounded by her friends and allies: Her first love, her surrogate child, her sister in arms, a perverted monk that she would have watch her back any day, and a former enemy who was proving himself to be an invaluable asset to their team.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango murmured from besides her, "Are you sure that the jewel is-

"Gone? Did you loose the fucking thing?" Inuyasha barked out angrily, not liking the shallow pallor that had set in her face. "Keh, figures."

Kagome drew in a deep breath and brought her fingers to her temples, then to her eyes to forestall the headache she could feel beginning to form. "Just wait Inuyasha, I believe that Kagome-sama will explain everything to us if we allow her." Her dark eyes fell upon Miroku with a grateful smile that was returned.

Taking another calming breath she explained, "It isn't gone gone. It is inside of me." She waited for them to digest that tidbit of information before continuing, "And I think that it has done something bad."

True to form it was Sesshomaru who first replied, "I believe I informed you already that I hate to reiterate myself. You informed me of this development already, now—Do you understand what you are implying?"

Kagome felt heat rise into her cheeks even as she controlled the childish urge to blow a raspberry his way. Instead she nodded, "I think that what I am saying is that it wanted to be inside me." She raised her hands palms out to forestall the onslaught of questions that were about to ensue, "no, I don't know why. I don't know how. I told you about the incident at the well, you know about as much as I do."

_Except for the fact that the jewel has done something to my era, and that we-it wants to return there as soon as possible'._

The group began to speak amongst themselves, leaving Kagome to lean back from the fire and into the tree behind her. She allowed her eyes to drift close when the fuzzy warmth in her arms began to stir. "Kaaagome?" Shippou yawned from within the shelter of her lap, displaying minute needle sharp teeth. He lifted his paws to rub the sleep from his eyes. When he finished that task he stared at her stomach blankly for a moment, making her wonder if he was about to drop back off to sleep. She reached down and gave his top knot a gentle tug so that he looked up at her smiling face.

"Hey Shippou," She whispered quietly as to not disturb the debate that was raging around the fire-pit. He gave her a smile in return before glancing contemptuously at the group.

"What are they arguing about **now**!" He whined in his most melodramatic manner, causing her to giggle.

"Pay attention for me and find out." She told him decidedly cheerful. He scowled up at her.

"That is cheating!"

Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his outraged look before shaking her head mirthfully, "Oh no Shippou, I wouldn't cheat!"

He grinned at her before leaping atop of her head and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Well I wont tell if you don't."

She swatted him down playfully before saying, "Shame Shippou! Haven't I taught you about being honest and fair? And here you are speaking to me of cheating?" She gasped dramatically, "What has this world come to?"

The kitsune pup pouted up at her as he made his eyes melt into liquid pools of emerald. This time she couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Oh stop! You are just too cute!" She scooped him back up into her arms, unaware that the conversation had stopped.

"Yes, I am!" He said without a trace of humility which only caused her to have further amounts of fits.

When Kagome had finally calmed down enough to wipe the tears away from her eyes she realized that everyone was staring at her. "What?" She demanded fiercely, turning her nose in a mock sign of arrogance, causing her kit to snicker.

Inuyasha snorted, "You haven't been listening to a damn thing that we have said now have you?"

It was Kagome's turn to glare at him, "Of course I have, you guys were discussing on how this will affect the wish…"

Sesshomaru interjected before the two could have a full out squabble, "That is correct. Your input on this topic would be most valuable seeing how you are the one who is the Guardian."

"And seeing as how is inside of me. Fused with my heart"

"That is also true."

She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment in an attempt to soak in all of his flippant charisma and confidence. And arrogance. **_ Don't forget arrogance.'_**

Sango began to per Kirara, "What do you think Kagome-chan? What do you want to do."

The time traveling miko blinked, not really believing that her words would have any weight on the topic. Almost disbelievingly she turned to stare at Inuyasha who was nodding.

When he saw her look he scoffed, "Come off it Kagome. You know that damned thing better than we do. What is it that you think should happen?"

For a moment he was afraid that she was about to cry and began to frantically search his brain for anything he could have said that would have been interpreted as offensive. "Oi! Kag-

"Thanks guys." She whispered looking each of them in the face. Her heart seemed to swell with happiness that her opinion mattered to them _Well it should! After all I have been a real participant in our battles and my miko powers are growing.'_

"Your opinion miko?"

She glanced back at the group, "Well, I don't know why but-jewel is uh…Compelling me to go back home." For a moment everyone stared at her disbelievingly, "I think it messed up my time line in an effort to send me back there faster. See, up on the mountain me and my healer had a talk-and we both think that the Jewel would be safer in my own time where there are less demons. But-I cant help but think that the darker half of the jewel did something through me, to my own time, **before** is was fused to me. So I think I should just quickly go look around and make sure everything is okay!"

She gave them all a brilliant smile before she lifted her yellow back pack from behind her, "Look! I will go straight their then straight back! I will even leave this behind since I don't plan on staying." She glanced around hopefully.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "I have no qualms about allowing the miko to go back to her era for a short length of time." His monotonous voice washed over the rest of the members of the shard hunting party.

**_I_** _am really going to have to remind him what my name is'._ Kagome sighed mentally, quite sure that that would be a loosing battle. She was surprised at everyone's enthusiastic encouragement to her suggestion.

"You are all sure that you won't mind?" She looked down at Shippou who puffed out with pride that she would consider his opinion in the matter.

In his minute voice he declared, "We don't mind Kagome! As long as you come back to us!"

_. …. But that had been a week ago-and Kagome could no longer return to the Feudal Era…. The place she realized had become home._

- - - - - - -

Perhaps he had thought to find some solace in the glowing orb that hung, like death, in the sky. It was a common mistake he supposed, many a man had and would probably come outside tonight in hopes of finding some sort of middle ground by looking up at the pale, luminous sphere.

But they wouldn't.

Not tonight at least.

Reports on the weather channel proclaimed this to be the infamous Harvest Moon, the time of the year when the moon was closest to the earth. Jokingly the plastic, bubble blowing anchor woman remarked that tonight would be the perfect night for a romantic evening, whereas her co anchor had suggested a night of magic. Hiei knew the truth of course. The rate of crime skyrocketed on nights such as these. Woman were cornered in dark ominous allies tonight more than any other, most likely because her assailant would be able to see the fear upon her face….

Tonight just was not the night for a quiet evening at home with the grandkids, reading by the light of the moon and the fire place. No, instead the dark air was charged with rippling undercurrents of electricity. It was everywhere, and whenever he looked up at the moon he could feel his body flush with tension and moderate adrenaline.

Now, as he gripped the iron wrought bar of the balcony to his appointed room at Kurama's new apartment, his knuckles turning white with the strain, Hiei could feel his nerves on edge. It was as if someone was constantly watching him—or as if someone had a dead aim on him, their finger on the trigger.

Something was going to happen.

This he knew instinctively. He could feel the energy of the night suffocating him, rushing at him from all sides. It was very overwhelming, and just a little disconcerting.

A soft breeze caressed his cheek, as if to give him strength and bring a calm to his frayed senses. It helped to an extent, but only to remind him to grab his dark sheathed katana before heading out to make rounds around Kurama's block.

Hiei went back inside the lightless room, walking about as if he had the sight of a nocturnal beast. He deftly put on his coatt and opened the door, light from the hallway giving birth to shadows within the room. Before the door closed behind him, he grabbed his small Spirit World communicator, in case Koenma had the urge to let him kill something. It was a shot in the dark-but there was always that chance.

Automatically his scarlet eyes scanned the hallway—for what? he could only imagine. He supposed that it was out of habit.

And Hiei had a lot of old habits

He knew that perhaps he was a little on edge, but the truth was that he was afraid for his sister at the moment. Chances that whatever sort of threat he was feeling was directed at demons. Yes, that was the truth.

Truth was something that he couldn't change at all. It was an anomaly that couldn't be frightened into submission, couldn't be altered, couldn't be dismissed… But he could sure as hell deny it. And he would for as long as possible. So for all his assumed purposes, he, Hiei had never—nor would he ever feel fear.

With that cold assurance sunk into the pit of his hallow heart he made his way out towards the edge of the grounds, heading towards the limits of the block. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, and he didn't know if there would be anything to find. But the night air was getting to him, and he knew that if he had stayed inside any longer…

Walls were not people after all, he had never sworn to not hurt _them_…

- - - - - - -

_**Slowly but surely she frees herself from the waters**_

_**of doubt that have always plagued her-**_

_**perhaps one day she will be able to deny his touch**_

_**but then again that may be asking too much.**_

_**And he had decided to sit and wait unawares**_

_**yet he is so afraid that she no longer cares-**_

_**this doubt is eating at him and making regret**_

_**his promise to make her smile like she means it.**_

- - - - - - -

AN: Well this is chapter one. Can you believe that I had intended for this to be a one shot? Well just look at this chapter-it is over 22 pages (at least it is on my comp) and so there is no way in hell that this is a one shot. It will instead be a short multi chapter thing. Short meaning few chapters, but chapters that are long…. Unless I should post it as more chapters that are shorter…. Ah well. Review if you will and give me a heads up on how this is going.


	2. All Things New Again

**AN**: Alrighty then! None of you have any idea how flippen happy I am that you guys like this story! And when I say 'you guys' I mean all the reviewers at of you at well… Let's just say this chappie isn't dedicated **to _you_.** Anyways. Hopefully this chapter will clear up some of your questions… Oh! Real fast…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters. But the ideas and the plot are all my own. Plagiarism wont be tolerated, but you can ask. I might say yes. Probably will too.

- - - - - - -

**Pressing Matters**

By: Tesmoname

Chapter Two:

**All Things New Again**

- - - - - - -

_**A moment of his time lay quiet in her hands**_

_**and she had never been more ashamed-**_

_**for in securing such precious hourglass sands**_

_**something within her heart had become inflamed.**_

_**Still he was becoming more and more adept**_

_**at pretending things were not as they seemed-**_

_**and it was suddenly obvious that he had not slept**_

_**in an attempt to hide her from his dreams.**_

**- - - - - - -**

Kagome shuddered as the cool night air began to blow into her room from the open window above her. Lethargically she reached up and shut it softly, not having the motivation to do much more than huff in slight annoyance when it merely blew open yet again. Yet she dutifully pulled herself up from her slouched position on her computer chair, working out the kinks in her back as she slowly straightened her spine. Slowly she reached over yet again to snap the window shut against the raging wind that blew harshly outside in the Tokyo streets. Kagome turned her eyes downward to find the security latch that would keep the blasted thing shut, and instead her cobalt blue eyes found the softest impressions of a footprint upon her window sill.

A footprint complete with almost dainty claw marks.

'_InuYasha.'_ Kagome whispered to herself quietly, her eyes widening even as her fingers traced the faintest remains of proof, proof of fragile memories that were strong enough to bring her into tears. This footprint was all that she had left of her best friend.

The window no longer mattered, and Kagome didn't seem to mind the unforgiving wind that tugged restlessly at her hair. All her focus was on keeping her sorrow at bay. For it had been a week since she had last been to the Feudal Era, a week since she had hung around with the woman she considered her sister, the monk who was like a brother to her-the inu hanyou who had been her first love and then the best friend she could ever have wished for. A week since she had last seen the little girl Rin, and the taiyoukai who had become something like a vague sort of Godfather, someone to depend on to well…

'_I can't see why I kept hooking up with demons… especially dog demons. But I guess that in the end the saying does hold true.'_ Her gaze looked lovingly at the framed photo she had hung upon the wall of her bedroom. It was a larger portrait of all her friends… or at least, all of her allies, because Sesshoumaru and Kouga stood haughtily in the background, along with some of her acquaintances like; Jinenji, Toutousai, Ginta and Hakaku, as well as their inconsistent companion Myouga the flea.

'_Dogs really are a mans… girls best friend.'_ She thought giddily. And much to her relief, it had been about a week since she had been able to think happy thoughts about her friends, or even think about them without bursting into tears.

'_Shippo my son…'_

Kagome admitted that she missed them all terribly, and because of her sorrow over them, well…

It had taken her over two minutes to stand and shut the window-not the sign of an emotionally stable teenage girl. But she couldn't live in sorrow forever, besides… she had a lot of work to do.

-

"DEMONS! Be gone!"

At the cry from her grandfather Kagome didn't waste any time. She leapt away from the desk she had been working at and went right out of her open window. _'Smooth move baka!'_ She chided herself when she saw the strange look in her younger brother's eyes.

But what could she say? After all it was only to be expected that she retain top-physical fitness if she was going to be running and fighting demons from the warring state's era, as well as her own.

Which brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Grandpa! Where are you?" She called out, but her question was rather useless-since she could feel the jyaki that permeated the shrine property. And so Kagome sprinted across the cobbled floor, and leapt over the random steps and ornate bridges that littered the site. Quickly she came upon the sight of her elderly grandfather, waving useless pieces of paper in front of three distinctly _hungry_ mononoke demons.

'_Snake, figures… Pig? No, wild boar. And last but not least-eh? Not mononoke demon, but a neko youkai with some skill…'_ "Well damn." She whispered quietly. Mononoke, or animal demons, would have been slightly simpler to handle, but now she had some half wit to deal with too?

"Grandpa get away from there!" She cried out quickly, her slated blue eyes begging him not to argue with her this once. "Let me deal with them." Kagome murmured as he drew closer to her, bringing the demons with him.

"Yess old man, leave the pretty girl to uss, we will ssurely have fun with her!" The snake demon boldly began to weave its way closer to the duo, and Kagome dropped down into a fighting stance.

"Go, protect the others." She told her senior before rushing the creature before her. It took maybe a moment, but that was all the time she needed to leap up and wrap her legs around the serpents frame, where his neck would be if he had one. She swiftly placed her hands over his eyes and unleashed a rather controlled amount of purifying energy… or rather-what she 'deemed' worthy of being called controlled, to anyone else this was raw, unleashed power-something she seemed to have no control over. But since it just killed the snake and didn't turn it into ashes, Kagome called it controlled.

Now the boar mononoke…

This was going to be a tad more tricky since these wild-pig demons were known for their ferocity, much like their more mortal counterparts. Still, a half-formed plan was working in her mind as the creature charged at her with it's spear-like tusks. Fleetingly Kagome imagined herself impaled on one of those infected appendages…

'_Eeww.'_

Well she wasn't going to let _that_ happen!

So for a few minutes she simply evaded the tusks and the hooves, and the boar in general, as much as she could.

'_A plan? Who has a plan?'_ She asked herself over and over as the boars movements became increasingly erratic, thus harder to predict. _'Oh what did I do to deserve this!'_

He rushed her.

He missed.

He died.

If only it had been that simple.

Kagome had spun out of the way at the last possible second. Not because she thought she could take it by surprise, but because she had been caught up in appraising the other youkai. And so she had barely evaded the sharp spears. But she did manage to use the situation to her advantage for she once again raised her hands to lay against the demon's hide before releasing yet another blast of raw purification.

'_Note to self? Learn some new tricks.'_

The neko youkai had been watching her, and when she destroyed the last of his companions, he attacked.

Unfortunately for her, he had a sword.

And it was sharp.

The cool metal bit into her shoulder, the sting of the sharp blade causing her eyes to water almost instantaneously. "Damn-it." She hissed between clenched teeth as the demon continued to apply pressure to the blade in her shoulder.

It was then that she was hit with inspiration.

Determination left a steely glint in her eyes as she pressed the palm of her hand into the edge of the katana, another sting erupting on the flesh-but this one was more bearable. Kagome then swiped her hand along the sword before flinging her blood at the demon's eyes. Blinding him.

'_Thank you InuYasha!'_

But she wasn't quite out of the woods yet, she still had to kill the thing. "Souta! Throw me my bow and-

The long bow, accompanied with her quiver of arrows, came skidding across the Shrine grounds. In surprise she looked up in time to see her brother present her with two thumbs up.

"You get 'em sis." He whispered, hero's worship evident in his twelve year old voice.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. With new motivation she notched the shaft into the bow and took her aim.

"You little bitch! More will come, and you will all DIE-

His ramblings ceased with an ungraceful gurgle of blood that rose in his throat. The arrow had struck true, just as she had hoped it would.

"Well." She whispered, eyeing the mess with distaste. "I'm not cleaning that up." She mumbled, but was surprised when her mother answered.

"Yes you are. You killed it."

Blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. "But mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi merely smiled at her daughter pleasantly before saying, "Come now Kagome. It wouldn't be fair to make your grandfather do it. And I don't want Souta anywhere near this mess." At seeing her daughters rising ire she continued, "besides. Didn't that Sango friend of yours teach you about the importance of harvesting the useful items from demons?"

The young woman blinked owlishly a few times before a large smile blossomed on her face. "You know, she did. I am sure that I could make some useful weapons from the boar tusks. And that snake's skin would be great armor!"

She smiled up at her mother. "But can you mop up the gore? I have a lot of work to do-and I think that maybe I should put a shield up over the shrine…"

"Kagome? What is happening? Why are all of these demons showing up so suddenly?"

Kagome sighed and began to walk towards the carcasses. "I don't know mom," but her hand rose to touch the middle of her chest, "I don't know."

- - - -

Hiei sat in the midst of the forest, his dark form merely another shadow in the ever darkening fall of night. Even the shock of white that highlighted his hair was unable to ruin his camouflage. In fact, the young demon would have been made out as just another murky silhouette, had it not been for the twin glows that surrounded his rigid frame.

His vicious crimson eyes were shut tight, his jaw was clenched, and his muscles jumped and slid over one another beneath his dark cloak-all of which were signs that he was in great pain.

"Dammit!" The harsh abruptness of his voice in the dead of night startled a pair of sleeping grouse from their comfortable slumber, sending them squawking and scrambling away from the clearing. Now Hiei was the only remaining, breathing being within the secluded grove of the dark forest.

Pale fingers nimbly tossed the black cloak from his shoulders, exposing bare arms to the winter night's frigid chill. Yet he was unaware of the condition of the environment, or if he was aware-then he paid it no mind. The elements, however adverse they became, were hardly an obstacle for one such as himself: a demon with the ability to harness the elements of ice and fire.

And yet, it was these two opposite elements that were causing him such pain.

The Black-Dragon that was wrapped around Hiei's arm, had begun to move-slowly, ever so slowly, towards his heart… to devour it.

And the Jagan, the artificial third-eye that had been so painstakingly implanted upon his brow, was slowly, ever so slowly, working loose the threads that held together his fragile, but hard won sanity.

For the past two months the Forbidden Child had had to relive every painful memory, every emotionally torturous moment since the birthing of his existence-he had had to remember things that he had thought to forget… these flashbacks, accompanied by shooting pains throughout his body, had long begun to wear upon the bruised soul of an already broken apparition.

And so, he watched as the dragon once again writhed upon his shoulder, moving fluidly amongst the iridescent moonbeams and fellow darkness. Haunting yellow orbs glanced up at his own before burying itself once again in his skin.

He allowed the air to hiss through his teeth as he breathed in sharply from the pain. "Damn." He whispered again; sweat falling down his bare forehead.

The bandages that had concealed both aspects of his torment lay in disarray at his feet, both of their purposes long since rendered useless.

As the pain from the dragon's relentless digging faded for the moment, Hiei allowed himself to fall back onto the harsh surface of the nearest tree. With a breathless moan he slid down the trunk to sit amongst his discarded bandages.

He let one leg lay stretched out before him, but brought the other up towards his chest. On this leg he propped his cursed arm and fell into thought.

'**_When did I loose my damned control?'_** His other hand came up to swipe at the perspiration that had accumulated on his face before falling limply to the grass, his energy rapidly fading away into nothingness.

'**_When did everything fall apart?_**' Hiei thought to himself, his eyes trailing over the traitorous appendage as he thought over his situation.

From what he had been able to gather, the elements within his body had always made him a little on the unstable side, causing him to have tendencies towards extreme violence and then frost bitingly cold cruelty. Polar opposite elements bringing out polar opposite tendencies to his soul-completely throwing him off balance. Because of his unstable soul, he had never had complete control over the Black-Dragon, and it had in turn, always destroyed a little bit more of him when he used it. This soulful and physical instability had given the Jagan enough of an opening to turn its malicious forces inwards.

And for this Hiei cursed himself. He had been with the Jagan inside of him so long that he had forgotten that it was its own entity-it thought for itself. And because it was naturally a destructive creation, it had turned its energies on its opposite-the dragon.

Hiei believed that the two appendages seemed to represent the opposing forces within his own soul. The Black-Dragon was fire with its violence and ferocity, and the Jagan was ice with its cunning ways, and manipulative destruction. The two naturally opposed each other, and so it had always taken so much more strength to control the forces from turning on each other, and inadvertently-turning on him.

It had been like so for centuries. Hiei had reined over the elements and the powers with an iron-willed grip… a grip that was slowly becoming undone.

Even now he was unsure of what had led to the deterioration of his control, what had caused him to become so soulfully unstable.

It was almost his birthday. In just two more days the new moon would rise, and the war within him would come to a climax.

It did bother him slightly that Koenma had known about his little problem, and then had announced it to the rest of the team. Now he almost wished that he had stayed behind just a little longer to hear out what he said to the rest of the group.

'**_I could always ask the fox._**' But no, his pride-though one of his greatest strengths, was also becoming his greatest crutch. And he had a bad feeling that if this problem of his didn't kill him, then his pride would.

And so, he resolved himself to seek out the kitsune tomorrow, when the sun was well on its' way to the zenith, because by then the pain would have dulled enough for him to move about.

'**_Tomorrow then_**' He whispered to himself as he gathered the tattered remains of his energy in an effort to stave off the next round that he knew was coming.

- - - -

Yusuke huffed in annoyance as he continued to speed up the steps that lead into Genkai's shrine. _'Why the hell does there have to be so many?'_

Eventually though, he reached the summit and continued his mad dash right into the house, not even bothering to knock.

"Where is everybody?" He asked to the seemingly empty room. It was then that he detected movement by the window and turned quickly to find Hiei seated on the edge rather precariously.

"Dude? You look like shit." He whispered with what could have been empathy. The effect was ruined however, when Genkai and Kurama entered the front room, both of them supporting a young boy who had various cuts and burns across his body.

The burns covered most of his body-but they glowed with an angry red aura that was shattered with black.

"What the hell happened to him?" Yusuke asked wide-eyed, his entire body covered in scrapes and bruises from the most recent attack of demons that had happened on Ningenkai. "It looks as if he was… burned?"

'_**Very astute detective. Many more observations like that and you wont have to attend 'school' anymore.'**_

"Shut up Hiei, no one has time for your sarcasm. If you haven't noticed, there are hordes of demons just fucking waltzing down the streets! And I," Yusuke jerked his thumb at his chest, "had to fight my way through them just to get here!"

The elderly woman who had been hovering over the broken body lifted her head sharply, "Shut up you dimwit-as you can see, this boy has been injured-

"Well-no. I really didn't notice." He replied angrily.

'**_Wouldn't be the first time._'** The black clad apparition shot back, amusement coloring his usually bored tones of mental conversation.

"As you would also note, if I hadn't been interrupted, is that these are not mortal burns-it looks almost as if…"

The young Spirit Detective rolled his eyes, "Spit it out grandma! I don't have all fucking day! I have to find Keiko, make sure she is okay-and Kuwabara too."

"They are here." Hiei said, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall. He tossed his head over his shoulder, indicating the hallway next to him. "Koenma had me _fetch_ them," he scowled.

Yusuke, however, was relived. "Well that is one less job that I have to do." He then raced down the hallway in search of his girlfriend.

Genkai starred after him with nothing short of exasperated annoyance. "That retard will be the death of us all." She spat out bitterly, eliciting an agreeable 'hn' from her solitary companion.

She sighed wearily before turning back to the boy she had dragged in from the crater in her forest. _'These burns… they are most unusual. He must have been caught in a fight between demons.'_

Kurama had remained silent through the entire exchange; although he did frequently send glanced towards Hiei. He refrained from speaking until Yusuke and Kuwabara returned to the front room.

"Now that we are all present," he began, "does anyone have any idea as to what is happening?"

Genkai snorted. "Isn't it obvious? The barriers between the worlds have fallen away. Demons and the dead are now walking the mortal realm. I have also heard that in some places, our plane just merges into the next."

"Merges?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, almost as if it just flows onto the next plane of existence."

The young kitsune avatar was already coming up with several paradoxes that were making his head ache. "And where has Koenma been?"

"I don't know?" All five of them turned to the doorway to see Botan shuffling on her feet uneasily. "The last time I saw him, the Spirit world was falling apart. I am not sure if he can appear anymore."

"Appear?" Kurama questioned while motioning her to sit beside him. This action did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Spirit Detectives.

The Ferry Girl nodded, "Yes, his father is bound by spirit and blood to the spirit world. I am not sure if his soul will remain on this plane of existence while the Rekai ceases to exist."

Yusuke frowned. "But aren't the worlds 'merging' as grandma here says?"

Botan shook her head. "The barriers have merely fallen away. And so the Rekai no longer exists on this plane. It was simply.. it was a space you know? Like a little pocket that existed between the worlds. The barriers were maintained in the Spirit World, and so-it had to be destroyed in order for the barriers to fail as completely as they did."

"So the dead can walk because-

"There is no barrier between this world and the River Styx. This worlds portal to the afterlife."

"So if we want to speak with Koenma we would have to go through that thing?" Kuwabara murmured, surprising the group.

"I don't know. I am not even sure if Koenma was bound to that world like his father was-

"I wasn't."

Once again the occupants of the room, save for Hiei and Genkai, jumped at the abrupt voice emanating from the doorway.

Genkai scowled, "Do any of you know how to knock?"

Koenma brushed her comment aside and plopped down next to Botan, a large yellow back pack sitting in his large lap. "I just fell. The rest of the gods are stuck on the other planes of existence. They wont be able to return until the barriers are re-formed."

Yusuke was the first to speak up, "Well then how do we go about doing that?"

The demi-god sighed, "You must find the cause." He glanced warily at Hiei before continuing, "And you must bring her here to me, alive!"

"HER?" Kuwabara yelled, earning himself a groan from the body that lay between them all. Four pairs of eyes stared down at the figure in surprise before blinking owlishly.

"Who is that?" Kuwabara and Botan asked in unison.

But to their surprise, it was Koenma who answered. "His name is Souta Higurashi. And I think that you have found our means of tracking down the criminal." His eyes then bore into each of the detectives before settling back down on the boy.

"Kagome Higurashi."

- - -

**AN: Shorter chapter. Sorry bout that.**

**RESPONSES:**

**Ryukotsusei:** Thank you very much for your comments! And yes, that is my intended pairing-though I hope that doesn't ruin it for anyone else. And if it does-ah well, bite my inspiration. Anyways, I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable for you as the last one. Though I admit it was a bit-actionless.

**Kin-chan Pandun:** I always love your reviews. To say the least I am sorta embarrassed, eheh. See-I blame my horrible spelling and grammar (the reason behind the mysterious word irion _'Botan hid behind her irion like staff'_) on the fact that I am lacking a beta reader. Which I guess isn't really an excuse seeing as I do have a perfectly good SpellCheck tool on my Word. But that whole sentence was referring to how Botan likes to hit people with her oar and it tends to hurt them as if they had been hit with a metal baseball bat. Hence**-_iron_ (**not supposed to be irion but oops!) Maybe I will edit my chapters later but well… I am sorta lazy. Thank you for reviewing! You always leave such detailed and helpful reviews, and therefore this chapter is dedicated to you and all who reviewed my story on san the anime lover: Thank you for your comment on my poetry, I am actually very pleased you took notice-thanks a lot! But this time I WILL SPELL CHECK! Woowhoo.

**-inuyasha92689-juana-chan**: Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot!

**Again, I apologize for my bad spelling and grammar. **


	3. No Need for Nine Lives

**AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **if you have read 'This Time Imperfect' then know this, a large part of my inspiration for this chapter came from that story. Those who have read it will recognize what it is that I am talking about. I just couldn't resist.

**Random Info**: Ending Author's Notes will instead become "Review" center, were I speak of the feedback in general. This will save time and space (because if you are like me, the long review responses are just a pain.) and more importantly, fall within the sites guidelines. Yay. So if you are interested on what I have to say about feedback then look there.

**Update Info**: This Time Imperfect has Chapter 3 up and running. Most popular of my fics thus far. And recentely posted One Shot titled Loving Into Fate's Hands. Not a crossover, but more angsty/fluffy/sad InuYasha fic. Was posted under my old pen name. But I pulled it and took the initial idea and ran with it. Hope you like. I hope to update more over my brief 2 week break. Oh. I NEED A BETA READER. Let me rephrase that, I need a constant, dependable beta reader. If you are up for the grueling, thankless task then email me.

- - - - - - -

**Pressing Matters**

By: Tesmoname

Chapter Three:

**No Need for Nine Lives**

**- - - - - - -**

_**The pillows are companions to her tears**_

_**and the starry night a constant soothing place,**_

_**it is the moon who knows her fears,**_

_**until she was no longer just a nameless face,**_

_**The salty stains must weigh upon his heart**_

_**as he sorrowfully turns to her a deaf ear,**_

_**he questions why they must always part**_

_**when they finally have drawn near.**_

**- - - - - - -**

The blue dome sizzled as Kurama's hand traveled along its length. "A barrier," he informed the others as they crowded around. "It wards off demonic auras, so neither Yusuke, Hiei, or myself with be able to pass."

Three sets of eyes swiveled on the tallest red head.

"What? Me?" Kuwabara yelled in opposition, knowing that a waltz through that shield may equal certain death.

Yusuke scowled, "What are you afraid of? Eh tough guy. Come on, you are the only human out of the entire lot, just run in there, grab the girl-then leave."

"And if she isn't there?"

Kurama pulled out a rolled up piece of computer paper, "Then you will leave this there for her to find."

"And what if there are other people?"

"Kuwabara-

The man accused squared his shoulders and took one small step towards Yusuke, his finger held up angrily, "Don't 'Kuwabara' me Urameshi. I don't want to fuck this up! We're talking about the fate of the three worlds here, and as I am sure you all noticed, I am not the most capable member of this here establishment."

Kurama and Yusuke stole glances at their shoes in guilt.

Hiei smirked and would have said, **_'So you knew that all along?'_** had it not been for the frigid glare his kitsune counterpart shot him. So instead he settled for his traditional stoic, "Hn."

"You wont mess up man. Just go in there, do your thing-and if need be, we will just have to find a way to knock this thing down. Just don't worry, we aren't about to leave you hanging there with all the responsibility."

The spiritually hyper-sensitive boy nodded in thanks before beginning his ascent up the shrine steps. When he was far enough away Yusuke murmured, "For chrissake, it's just one damn letter." Kurama shook his head.

" I think it is more than just leaving the letter behind, I believe that Kuwabara is feeling dirty about the entire situation… a ransom, hostage situation-

'**_I highly juvenile.'_** The apparition interjected. **_'There are other more.. honorable courses of action that could have been taken.'_**

"Unfortunately, the 'honorable' thing to do would take too long. As it is, the demonic population is having a field day with the humans of this realm." Kurama replied, while Yoko added that it was about time.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes though, as if in opposition. "Yeah but," he gestured up and down the street. "I haven't seen one damn youkai. No one. In fact the nearest couple of blocks are just as empty of demons as this one."

'_Strange since the city is crawling with them.'_ Kurama thought, catching on to Yusuke's thread. "I have yet to understand what this Kagome Higurashi has to gain by destroying the barriers. It just doesn't seem to fit."

The majin shrugged his broad shoulders, "I have no clue, maybe she isn't a human?"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow up at that, "And has been living in the Ningenkai under Koenma's radar this entire time?"

"You did." Yusuke shot back as he shoved his hands in his pockets, his large brown eyes continuing to sweep the expanse of the shrine steps, waiting for Kuwabara to return.

"I did not have to amass the energy and resources necessary to completely obliterate the barriers between the realms. Even the demi god isn't that inept as to become aware of that situation."

Yusuke and Kurama both turned towards the forbidden child in surprise. What he had said made perfect sense in more ways than one. "Well then why would he be convinced that it was her?" Kurama asked why thoughtlessly toying with a seed in his hair. "He seemed to be pretty sure that this was the culprit."

Hiei shrugged, "He's been wrong before."

It had barely been five minuets since Kuwabara had left their sight, but already the missing member of the team was jogging back down the steps. Once he reached the bottom, slightly out of breath, he reported that their intended culprit wasn't home, no one had been. Supposedly this Kagome character and her younger brother, Souta, were supposed to be staying home alone for an extended period since their mother and grandfather had left for Kyoto in order to transfer the old man into better hospitalization. Ms. Higurashi would be staying with him until he was released.

"Damn." Yusuke murmured as the wind began to pick up, carrying with it flakes of wet snow.

Kuwabara cleared his throat and glanced nervously at each of his companions. Kurama was standing nonchalantly next to Hiei, who leaned against the nearest light pole, both turned to him.

"Uh. I know you guys are gonna deny this but." He licked his lips.

"Just spit it out, we don't have all day." Yusuke ran his fingers through his slicked hair, his eyes sparkling with anger at having his prey elude him.

The red head nodded, "See, I don't think that this girl-Kagome-is behind all this."

Hiei smirked ever so slightely before asking, "And why is that?"

"I don't like your attitude short stuff, but if you must know, I saw them pictures she has hanging up in the house… I just cant seem to make this chick out to be some crazy ass criminal. Besides," he added at the doubtful looks that crossed his partners faces, "the area around this place is just too… pure." He made a gesture to the barrier around the shrine. "I just don't think-

"And that is the problem." Hiei snapped, angered at Kuwabara's ability to judge someone based on appearances. "The most dangerous of criminals come wrapped in the prettiest of packages you fool! If not then the fox over here," her jerked his head, indicating the spirit residing within Kurama, "would have never been stuck in the predicament he's in now."

"As much as I hate to admit it, and I really hate to admit it," Yusuke sighe, "The bastard's right. Did you leave the note though?"

Kuwabara nodded solemly.

"Alright then. Let's head back to-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kurama's eyebrow twitched. "Does anyone else besides me carry this thing around?" Two guilty faces shook their heads in negation while Hiei merely smirked.

With a sigh he whipped the insufferable object from his pockets and flipped it open. "Koenma." He stated, alerting the others and greeting the demi god simultaneously.

Koenma got straight to the point. "Is she their?"

"No, I am afraid not."

There was a minuet or two spent on profanities before Koenma spat out, "Fine, head back this way, the boy is waking up."

And with that he was off.

Kurama looked up wryly and Yusuke glared. "Yes, lets make our way back across the city and oh, while we are at it, why don't we kill a couple of trouble makers? Do I have any takers?"

Hiei let out a bark of a laugh. "Always detective."

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile….

Kagome glared down at the coffee cup that sat cradled between her chilled palms. It was snowing outside, what had once been a pleasant rain had turned into an all out blizzard! Howling wind and everything! She had had to duck out of the storm by taking shelter in one of those Starbuck-like coffee shops that only served, well…coffee. She had bought one of the horrible things, not to drink, but to gather warmth from. Any and all forms of coffee were despised by her, it made your breath rancid and had the potential to reduce her already stunted growth! Besides, men who drank coffee were all business like and stuffy.

'_I bet _he _wouldn't be._' Sesshomaru instantly coming to mind. As soon as the thought popped up, a mini Kagome with a shotgun walked into her mental picture and literally blew the very thought out of her head. It was enough to send the girl into a fit of giggles that she tried to mask by burying her face into her mug. She instantly regretted doing so when she felt the thick and scalding fluid traverse its' way up her nose.

Her giggles quickly turned into a short, high-pitched wail of pain. She stumbled away from the table, grabbing a few napkins in the process, and fled the hated substance in agony. "Ow, ow, owowow!" She hissed quietly to herself as she cleaned her face and tentatively took a whiff of city smog. Kagome could feel how raw it felt, and how it seemed as if every smell was magnified ten fold. _'Uck, poor morons, who would want to come here to Ningenkai anyways? I wouldn't want demonic senses in this city._' This time she refrained from having demolitions-chibi-Kagome waltz through that thought, instead she made her way out of the shop and through the scouring winds.

The snow got everywhere. It didn't seem to matter that she had her coat zipped all of the way up to her chin, or that she had on leather gloves and a very snug beanie hat. It got _everywhere_, soaking her to the bone and leaving her shaking like a rabbit in a thunderstorm.

Oh she prayed it wouldn't come to that!

But on the other hand, thunderstorms usually had happy endings for her…

Kagome stuck her black-leather gloved hands inside of her blue jacket pockets before taking them out again to part her bangs that had become matted to her forehead.. "Well this just plain sucks!" She screamed at no one in particular, all the anger she had been feeling in the past few days just welling up and over flowing.

She hadn't even walked an entire block before she felt the need to take shelter yet again inside a random restraint. Her blue eyes roamed around the cheaply wallpapered establishment, noting the framed pictures of the manager and his memories of creating the place.

Speaking of which… she reached under her jacket to pull out a strand of hair that had been tickling her chest. It was cat hair-demon cat hair. _'Kirara._' She thought, knowing all of her clothes must be permanently embedded with them. And now that she was seated in the cushioned booths, Kagome wasn't so sure if memories were the things she needed right now. How was she ever going to move on if she was always being reminded of what she'd lost? And she'd lost so much…

She glared down at the polished, plastic surface of the table, scrutinizing her image as if my mere thought she could scour away the bad thoughts. _'Do I really even _want_ to move on? Or am I just…stuck?_'

Whatever she was in, it was going to kill her.

If the demons loose in the city didn't first.

Which brought her back to the reason as to why she was out and about in this dreadful weather. There were powers fluxing in this district wildly, and she figured that if she could just begin to aid in the cleaning up of the mess she had made, then maybe she could set things straight.

But by the looks of things it would take a while, for she had been hunting for this particular aura for damn near an entire day! In these couple of hours she had seen large sky scrapers transformed into trees the likes of which she hadn't seen since Sengoku Jidai. Fire hydrants were constantly exploding, and people were turning up in groups of transfigured dolls.

The work of some vagabond demon, of which she had little doubts.

Kagome was just about to go looking for her missing waiter when a large explosion of ki erupted from near by. _'The aura I have been tracking!'_ She realized with a start, hastily slapping a few dollar bills onto the plastic table, leaving a tip for a meal she had not ordered.

She burst through the sliding glass doors, her eyes frantically scanning the sidewalks for any sign of disturbance.

She didn't have to look far.

Not ten feet away from her, a group of teenage girls were cowering in front of a large female bird-like creature. "Play time play time, yay for me!" The voice of this demon was high in pitch, belying her young age.

The thin and wiry youngster smiled as the girls screamed in terror before opening her elongated and pointy mouth. From her lips a terrible wail came forth, turning the students into miniature figurines.

'_Sick.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she raced across the street, channeling her miko energies into her fist.

She was rather unprepared for the shrieking that welled up from behind her. "Oh no!" Kagome cried, spinning around as she recognized that childlike squeal. The bird youkai who had snuck up on her grinned as the sonic wavelengths raced at her, about to turn her into a stuffed doll.

Kagome threw her hands up in protest, the energy she had pent up from before releasing itself defensively.

And then things began to fade black.

"Well this is different." Her intended target murmured happily.

"Yes she is rather pretty." The other voice commented as it drew closer. "Can we keep it?"

A dubious noise erupted from the throat of the first speaker, "Well, we don't know how she turned into that… we should just kill her and be done with it. She is a miko after all."

A sigh, then, "You are right, as usual dear sister. Let's hurry then, we have so many new toys to play with!"

Kagome feebly attempted to raise her voice in protest… but all she got was a fait-

"Meow."

- - - - - - -

"A cat Kazuma?" Shiziru cried out in frustration, much to the delight of the carrot-top's friends, who stood in varied degrees of amusement.

Kuwabara Kazuma, however, was less than amused. "What was I supposed to do Shi? Watch her become some crazy bird demons kill?"

The rather large cat being discussed flinched at the thought. _'You most assuredly were **not** to allow me to become anyone's kill._' She thought to herself, rather relieved that the large boy had saved her furry hide when he had.

Even if it meant being in the presence of three demons.

'_And not a single one of them are cute-n-cuddly.' _The cat known as Kagome thought to herself as she rested within her saviors grasp. _'Although, maybe 'cute' and 'cuddly' could apply…'_

Her sapphire silted eyes widened at the thought before she mentally began to fire shotgun shells at fleeing chibi-Miroku's… _'Stupid lecher is rubbing off on me.'_ She thought as she looked over the men she was currently traveling with.

Kagome had, of course, taken a particular liking to the one called 'Kuwabara,' or, 'Kazuma.' But that was natural, he had a large soul, and a very good heart. Plus he had saved her-and in her book that had earned him some major brownie points.

She also thought that the other red-head was rather sweet… though he looked a little too similar to another certain kitsune to be 'cuddly' with.

'_ACK!'_

Growling her displeasure with her rampant thoughts, Kagome nimbly leapt from her protector's embrace before deciding it was time to take her leave of all these **_men_**.

"Well, she certainly is a pretty thing isn't she?" The woman called Shiziru stated before picking Kagome right back up. "I don't think that I have ever seen a cat this color before."

'_White?'_ Kagome thought to herself quizzically.

"Yes, I see what you mean. That is a rather unique shade of grey, is it not?" Kurama said appreciatively.

'_I'll show you grey, you pompous little youk-_

"Why! Any fool can see that she is of the purest silver fur!"

'_That might have been over-doing it Kuwabara.'_ She thought to herself modestly as the brown haired lady's slender fingers rubbed her delicate ears, eliciting a content purr from her chest. _'I wonder if this is what InuYasha felt like when I touched his ears.'_

The skillful fingers continued to work miracles on Kagome's appendages, and all thoughts of fleeing the mad-house quickly scattered from mind like dust in the wind.

"Nah, you are both wrong. She looks pretty fricken white to me."

"Silver you retard."

"Ha! That's a laugh Kuwabara-you, calling _me_ a retard?"

"I am pretty sure I was talking to you Yusuke. What? Now even simple sentences are beyond your comprehension?"

The feline had listened to the exchange with open humor, and was secretly pleased that the hanyou-like boy called Yusuke had been put in his place.

'_Too much like Inu-baka for his own good.'_

But while she had been caught up in her own thoughts, the rest of the gang had been caught up in Kuwabara's stunning display of intelligence.

Hiei was, surprisingly, the first to comment, "Hm, Yusuke, you have lost your touch."

Then Kuwabara turned giddily to his sister and slapped her a high-five. "Thanks Shi! How did you know that he would say something like that? That come-back was perfect!"

Kagome promptly fell from Shiziru's grasp.

'_Well that was informative.'_ She dead panned to herself-which completely destroyed the point. But Kagome was not one to miss opportunity, and slowly, while the rest of the group was busy discussing the moment, she began to make her way to the slightly opened door. If she could only reach it before any of the other weirdoes caught her-then she would be home free!

'_From now on Souta will have to walk me, with a leash!'_

She was almost halfway to the door when Yusuke decided it was a good time to open his mouth. Brilliant amber eyes flashed with wicked humor before he spoke to Kuwabara and the rest. "I think your cat is leaving."

The tall orange-top spun to the door and gaped in surprise.

"Youko!" He called out,

"Hm?"

"Youko?" Yusuke repeated

"What?"

'_Youko? What the heck?' _She thought, pausing slightly to glance back in confusion, only to find four others starring at Kuwabara with the same expression.

Hiei glared daggers down at the cat, grimacing to himself before sneering. "You named this thing Youko."

'_I am insulted!' _A voice, belonging to the Youko Kurama, was whining angrily.

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes, _'I hate to say this, but so am I._' The kistune avatar turned his familiar eyes down towards her still form and absently looked straight into her own.

Youko cursed in the back of his mind with enough force to project loudly to Hiei, and consequently-everyone else.

Kagome bolted.

'_Crap!' _She thought.

"Meow."

Youko hadn't thought that looking into the eyes of a cat would have such an _effect _on him.

To say so bluntly, the spirit of the silver kitsune had surged forward rather harshly-wanting, needing, craving to touch the feline and draw on her energy. The violent surge of her own thieving spirit had unbalanced Youko, his bindings to Shuichi's own soul fraying and coming loose at the unexpected activity. It was almost as if his, Youko's, soul had once again recognized a puzzle worth unraveling, a treasure worth stealing-or in this case-energy to kill for.

What was unnerving was the fact that Youko hadn't had one of these _urges_ since his death…

Hence the cursing.

'**_What is your malfunction kitsune?'_ **Hiei's strong telepathic voice interrupted Kurama's train of thought, and the voice was less-than pleased.

'_Hm? What's that?'_ Youko asked with feigned innocence.

'_Don't play coy with him Youko, what just happened to you?'_ Even Kurama wasn't willing to help him out in this one, he too wanted to know what had upset his other half so drastically that he had projected himself to the hybrid.

'_Really, if you would just explain…'_

'_**You projected yourself to me-**_

'_Don't you have barriers?'_ The silver spirit asked, his voice laced with mischief. But it did not escape his own attention that he was attempting to waylay the double interrogation-seeing as how he had yet to find answers for himself.

'**_Hn._' **Hiei uncrossed his hands and picked up the cat who spat at him with venom. His crimson gaze locked with her own, and froze.

Serenity. Tranquility. And control washed over him in one vast torrent, unbalancing him completely.

He threw her across the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Yusuke yelled, dashing over and scooping up the hissing feline. On some subconscious level he knew that whatever he had just felt, was connected to this stupid cat in some twisted way. "Well?" He demanded yet again, holding her away from him as she bit and clawed at his arm.

Kurama turned a weary gaze onto the team leader before shrugging with painful elegance. "I have no clue." Hiei merely closed his eyes, playing it off as some sort of side effect to the falling of the barriers. Which wouldn't be too surprising, he guessed. Seeing as how stranger things were happening, a moment of peace within his tormented soul was nothing to fret over.

Kuwabara snatched the cat from Yusuke's harsh grasp and said, "Whatever it was, don't do it again, it startled 'lil Yukina."

Hiei's eye twitched.

"Yukina?" Yusuka shouted.

"Was it not 'Youko' seconds before Kazuma?" The kitsune asked, though he was by no means eager to have the felines name changed back.

"Well I figured my love would appreciate the gesture. Besides," he smiled goofily into Kagome's face, "They are both so pretty."

The door to the foyer opened to reveal non other than the young ice maiden herself. "Oh!" She exclaimed with her hand pressed over her heart. "You are all back! Genkai and Koenma-sama are waiting for you in the living room."

Kuwabara walked up to her and thrust the cat in her face, "Yukina look! This is also Yukina, I named her after you." She blushed prettily before reaching out to stroke the cats dainty head.

"My she is so pretty." She murmured before smiling shyly. "But please, they have been waiting for you for quite some time. Go ahead. Shiziru, would you like some tea?"

The boys stomped out of the tiny foyer and into the living room, Kagome still clasped within the tall red head's grasp.

'_Youko and then Yukina? Hello! Kagome fits MUCH more. Ka-go-me. Psh, next it'll be 'wench,' 'bitch', 'girl'…_

Her mental ramblings came to a complete halt as her slit eyes fell upon the figure resting upon the floor. _'Souta!'_

"So the kid's awake?" Yusuke stated, much to everyone's annoyance. They could plainly see that the child was awake.

Souta was annoyed too, "This 'kid' has a name. I suggest you use it. And since you've asked-it's Souta." He had picked up his sister's penchant for being a stickler with name calling.

Yusuke smirked, "Well then Souta, mind telling us just were your sister is?"

Genkai smacked her stubborn pupil upside the head. "Be polite you brat." She murmured.

"What? Why? This boy is the sister to the chick who pulled down the barriers! For all we know, he could very well be an accomplice."

That got Koenma's attention, and he advanced on the young Higurashi with menace in his every step. "Boy-did you have anything to do with this?" Even as he spoke, he transformed into the figure of a tall and imposing teenager.

The pacifier didn't even dent the waves of anger that rolled off of him and his flinty stare. When Souta didn't answer, opting instead for backing up against the nearest wall, Koenma raised his hand.

"Meeooo-RAARR!" Kagome had leapt in front of her brother, her rage at his defenselessness making her see red. Fury consumed her, as well as the overwhelming need to protect what belonged to her. _'How DARE he?'_ She roared to herself, flames licking at her angry spirit.

And unwittingly, her body.

Standing there before Souta and the Rekai God, was a fully transformed mononoke neko. Souta stared up at her with awe and a little fear before whispering.. "Kirara?"

Kagome stopped snarling at the quailing god before tilting her head to her younger brother in confusion. It must have been evident in her eyes because he shook his head.

"No, not Kirara then." _'Didn't Kagome say that she had stripes of some sort anyways?'_ He thought while trying to discern just who the heck this savior was. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Hey! Is this thing yours?" Yusuke shouted, cracking his knuckles in unison with Hiei's drawing of his katana.

Souta shook his head mutely, his eyes locked onto the demonic cats face, or more accurately…

Her large blue eyes.

"Oh shit." He whispered, then yelled. "RUN!"

Her eyes widened and then he was hanging from her mouth before being thrown over onto her back. His body screamed in protest to this harsh treatment, since he had only just begun to recover from his run in with some demons.

Before he blacked out though, he saw the dark youkai's sword arching towards the feline beneath him. In desperation he released a strangled cry, "No!" Before she made her exit through the back of the house, escaping into the vast forests. The Rekai-tentai hot on her flaming heels.

- - - - - - -

**AN:** This is going to be Hiei/Kag. I really like that pairing. Besides, there are certain elements to this fic that just will make it right. I am working on the best way to unfold the barrier situation. It is why this fic has taken so long to update-but I was hit with inspiration and decided to have Kagome turned into a cat.. for a little humor as well as for the excuse of getting interaction with the tentai. Not really essential to the plot, but it's a twist-just remember the EYE thing. It's the entire point.

Review Please.


End file.
